1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sash of a window or door, and more particularly to an apparatus for controlling slats of a sash.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional sash includes a frame and a plurality of parallel slats pivotally connected to the frame. The slats are able to be turned between a vertical position and a horizontal position just like a window blind.
In the prior arts, some sashes provide the frame pivoted on the wall, so that the whole sash is able to be opened and closed. However, while the slats are tuned to the horizontal position and the sash is being opened, the edges of the slats may hit the wall and get damaged. This problem is unsolved until now.